parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Prince Lion
a another Thomas O'Malley's Movie Spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast *Belle - Dixie (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *The Beast - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Prince Adam - Mungo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Gaston - Frenchy (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Lumiere - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Human Lumiere - Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Cogsworth - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Human Cogsworth - Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Mrs. Potts - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Human Mrs. Potts - Felicia (The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty) *Chip - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Human Chip - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tales Theather) *Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *The Wardrobe - Lulubelle (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Sultan the Footstool - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Stove - Warren T Rat (An American Tail) *LeFou - Slim (Fievel´s American Tails) *Maurice - Country (The Cattanooga Cats) *Phillippe - Himself *The Baker - Cat R.Waul (An American Tail:Fievel Goes West) *The Bookseller - Robin Hood *The Bimbettes - Vixey, Aleu & Dusty (The Fox and the Hound,Balto II:The Wolf Quest and Balto III:The Wings Change) *Monsieur D'Arque - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Wolves - Themselves *The Enchantress - Adult Kiara (Lion King 2:Simba's Pride) Scenes: *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 1-Prologue *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 2-Dixie *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 3-Dixie Meets Frenchy and Slim *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 4-Country Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Wolves Attack *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 5-Country Arrives at The Castle *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 6-Frenchy/Dixie (Reprise) *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 7-Dixie at The Castle *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 8-Dixie's New Home *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 9-Frenchy (Gaston) *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 10-Dixie meets Lulubelle,Simba and Sarabi *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 11-Dixie Being so Dificcult *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 12-Dixie Leave her Room and meet Commander Feral and Shere Khan *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 13-"Be Our Guest" *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 14-Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/Wolves Attack Again *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 15-Dixie dressing Prince John's Wounds/Frenchy meets Professor Ratigan *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 16-Something Special for Dixie/"Something There" *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 17-"Human Again" *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 18-"Beauty and The Prince Lion *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 19-Prince John Let Dixie Go/Frenchy's Plan *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 20-"The Mob Song"/The Villagers vs Human Again *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 21-Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and The Prince Lion Part 22-End Credits Quotes John/The Beast catches Dixie/Belle in the West Wing *Prince John/Beast: Why did you come here? *Dixie/Belle: I'm sorry. *Prince John/Beast: I warned you never to come here! *Dixie/Belle: I didn't mean any harm. *Prince John/Beast: remotely angry DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?! a table out of anger *Dixie/Belle: Please! Stop! *Prince John/Beast: GET OUT!! more objects as Dixie/Belle runs out of the room in absolute terror GET OUT!!!! calming down, he looks dismayed at his own behavior Gallery Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-416.jpg|Robin Hood as The Bookseller Young_Simba.jpg|Simba as Chip Sarabi-0.jpg|Sarabi as Mrs.Potts Prince-John-Robin-Hood-disney-villains-1024482 720 480.jpg|Prince John as Beast Dixie The White Cat.png|Dixie as Belle Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs